1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of analyzing and optimizing design of integrated circuit (IC) designs. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of handling internal clocks during automatic generation of synthesis scripts for a synthesis tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, the design of most digital integrated circuits (IC's) is a highly structured process based on an HDL (Hardware Description Language) methodology. FIG. 1 illustrates a simplified flowchart representation of an IC design cycle. First, as indicated by the reference number 102, the IC to be designed is specified by a specification document.
Then, the IC design is reduced to an HDL code, as indicated by the reference number 104. This level of design abstraction is referred to as the Registered Transfer Level (RTL), and is typically implemented using a HDL language such as Verilog-HDL ("Verilog") or VHDL. At the RTL level of abstraction, the IC design is specified by describing the operations that are performed on data as it flows between circuit inputs, outputs, and clocked registers. The RTL level description is referred to as the RTL code, which is generally written in Verilog or in VHDL.
The IC design, as expressed by the RTL code, is then synthesized to generate a gate-level description, or a netlist. This is referred to by the reference number 106 of FIG. 1. Synthesis is the step taken to translate the architectural and functional descriptions of the design, represented by RTL code, to a lower level of representation of the design such as a logic-level and gate-level descriptions.
The IC design specification and the RTL code are technology independent. That is, the specification and the RTL code do not specify the exact gates or logic devices to be used to implement the design. However, the gate-level description of the IC design is technology dependent. This is because, during the synthesis process, the synthesis tool uses a given technology library, 108 of FIG. 1, to map the technology independent RTL code into technology dependent gate-level netlists.
An integrated circuit chip (hereafter referred to as an "IC" or a "chip") comprises cells and connections between the cells formed on a surface of a semiconductor substrate. The IC may include a large number of cells and require complex connections between the cells.
A cell is a group of one or more circuit elements such as transistors, capacitors, and other basic circuit elements grouped to perform a function. Each of the cells of an IC may have one or more pins, each of which, in turn, may be connected to one or more other pins of the IC by wires. The wires connecting the pins of the IC are also formed on the surface of the chip.
A net is a set of two or more pins which must be connected, thus connecting the logic circuits having the pins. Because a typical chip has thousands, tens of thousands, or hundreds of thousands of pins, that must be connected in various combinations, the chip also includes definitions of thousands, tens of thousands, or hundreds of thousands of nets, or sets of pins. The number of the nets for a chip is typically in the same order as the order of the number of cells on that chip. Commonly, a majority of the nets include only two pins to be connected; however, many nets comprise three or more pins. Some nets may include hundreds of pins or thousands or tens of thousands to be connected. A netlist is a list of nets including names of connected pins or a list of cells including names of nets that connect to pins of cells.
A netlist may be generic or technology specific. A generic netlist is a netlist created from the RTL code that has not yet been correlated with a technology specific library of cells. A technology specific netlist, or a mapped netlist, is a netlist created after the IC design has been mapped to a particular technology-specific library of cells.
Continuing to refer to FIG. 1, after the synthesis of the design, the gate-level netlist is verified 110, the layout of the circuits is determined 112, and the IC is fabricated 114.
At the RTL level, designers must take all key design decisions such as design hierarchy and partitioning, clocking scheme, reset scheme, and locations of registers. All those decisions are contained and reflected in the RTL code. The RTL code is technology independent, as well as independent from design tools.
As a result, some characteristics of the RTL code can strongly influence further design steps, including logic synthesis, gate-level simulation, static timing analysis, test insertion and layout. Unexpected problems and difficulties with the IC design can be encountered at any of these steps and cause implementation obstacles impacting project schedules and costs.
Some problems, referred to as showstoppers, may render the design not feasible for fabrication. For example, it may be realized during clock distribution that the design uses an unsupported clocking scheme, such as clock signals that are gated "on the fly" whenever needed. A clock signal is gated "on the fly" when a gate, usually an AND gate, is used to turn on a clock signal only when need for a particular sub-circuit but turned off the rest of the time. This is a common technique to reduce power consumption. The problem arises if and when the same clock signal is needed elsewhere. Then, clock distribution cannot be made, and the RTL code needs significant re-work.
Other design problems may present implementation obstacles requiring the engineering efforts to be much higher than expected. For example, it may be realized during logic synthesis that the design is partitioned in a very "synthesis unfriendly" manner. In such a case, the automatic features of the synthesis tools cannot be used, and, in its place, a lot of manual work is required to meet timing and other parameters.
Encountered late in the design cycle, such problems can greatly impact project schedules and design cost. The later the problems are discovered, the more significant the impact and the higher the cost in time and expenditure to correct the error. For example, timing or routability problems encountered during layout can require a new run through logic synthesis, gate-level verification, and test logic insertion. Modifying the RTL code late in the design process is generally the worst case scenario because once the RTL code is modified, all design steps must be re-run, including the RTL functional validation. For many design projects, RTL modification is not even a viable option.
To identify the potential problems with the IC design as early as possible, RTL code can be analyzed, manually or automatically. However, some design issues can be missed if the RTL code itself is used to analyze the design. In addition, some constructs of the languages used for the RTL code, such as Verilog and VHDL, leave room for more than one interpretation when implementing them in hardware. These shortcomings exist because the languages used for the RTL code, Verilog and VHDL, lack formerly-defined synthesis semantics. These languages lack the formerly-defined synthesis semantics because they were developed as simulation languages before logic synthesis tools were available.